percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Lost: The Quest
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING. YEA. I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN. I AM A GIRL. NOT AN MAN. KAY? heyy guyss. so yea. i'm back. been dead awhile. for those of you who used to be readers of my story (which is probably not a lot): sorry for letting you guys wait! um yea. critism accepted!! :D oh and you have to read the 21 Questions series and Lengend of the Lost: The Legend firsstt! :) --Cello freak 05:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Cross My Heart After I stormed out of the Big House, Lexi followed me out. Jicela, Annie, and Mady just sat there, dumbfounded, a bewildered expression on their face. "Gracie!" Lexi called out. "What?!" I half yelled, loud enough to make her jump. "You know we're going to have to take that quest, whether we like it or not," she told me. I glared at her. I already said we were going right? So why is she saying this now? "Look, I know you don't want to go," Lexi said to me. I almost forgot she can read my expressions perfectly, me being her best friend for over like, 6 years now. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I don't want you guys to die, or haunted forever just to save one stupid, lousy hero!" "But you heard Chiron! Percy has the Achilles Curse! He's the only one who can defeat Kronos. Think about it. 5 people dying, while the other 1 million people around the world is safe, rather than having the whole world fall apart, with every single person on this earth dying. Including us. Either way, us 5 will still die." Lexi reasoned. Sometimes I wish she wasn't that logical and smart. "Fine," I grumble. "But just because I said yes, doesn't mean I will be optimistic and happy through out this stupid quest." "As long as you say yes. Promise you'll go? We'll all go together?" Lexi asked. "Promise," I grumbled again. "Cross your heart!" Lexi said, smirking. I sighed, but noticed there was a faint smile on my face. "Cross my heart." "Good. Now let's go tell Chiron and Annabeth we're taking this quest, and find out what the heck "The Island of the Lost" is." Chapter 2: The Island of The Lost "I see you're back," Chiron said as he motioned us to sit on the couch. "Listen, if-if you 5 don't want to go.. I won't make you," Annabeth told us. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "We'll go," Lexi replied. "We'll all go." "Hmph. Saving a lousy hero. Not even worth it," I mumbled under my breath, low enough to not let Annabeth and the others hear it, but Lexi sure did. She elbowed me in the stomach. "Question," Maddy said, half raising her hand. "First, you freak out about this. Now, you're all: hey guys!! Let's go on the quest!! What the heck is going on Grace?!" "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. No need to go all phsyco on me." I raised my arm in mock surrender. "It's Lexi, she convinced me. So if one of you die, it's her fault, not mine, got it?" "Shut up Grace. Okay, now that we're all going, will you mind telling us where's the Island of The Lost is?" Lexi asked, pointing at Annabeth. "Lexi! Pointing is rude!" I mocked. "Grace, say one more thing, and I swear I'm going to punch you in the face," Maddy said. "Thank you Maddy," Lexi told her. "Fine," I grumbled. "The Island of The Lost, is an island long forgotten by us, the gods and perhaps the titans. That's why we have such difficulties tracking down Percy. I went there, but the monster's too strong, too fast. I-I almost got killed trying to kill that monster," Annabeth said, touching a long scar that ran down from her shoulders to the palm of her hand. I hadn't recognize it before. I shuddered, thinking of what awaits us. "The Island was here even before the gods, before the titans even. Legend says the Island contains so much treasures that every single person on this earth will never have to worry about food or shelter ever again. Some says that the island contained a source to ultimate power, that it would make you the ultimate god of every single living thing. The titan lord, Kronos, discovered this Island, and tried to steal from it. Little did he know that a terrifying monster lived there, and almost killed him. That monster was there long before him, and no one knows how it got there, and why. No one knows what the monster looks like, what it's name is. All they know is that it kills whatever comes across the Island, and it doesn't fail." "Great. Just great," I mumbled. "Didn't know we..er.. had that much danger ahead of us," Lexi said, a hint of doubt in her voice. I shot her a look that says,'' I told you so'' and went back to cursing Percy. After an awkward silence letting Annabeth's words sink in, Annie tried to break the silence. "So.. we'll go tomorrow then?" In your dreams, I thought. But out loud I said, "Sure, why not? how about around 9 AM at Half-Blood Hill? We'll pack after this meeting's over." "Meeting adjourned then. Go on and pack," Chiron said in a grave voice. Chapter 3: Prepare "This is so not cool," I grumbled, taking my Mocking Jay t-shirt and stuffing it in my bag. "Not cool at all." "Well, it's better than the whole world collapsing," Lexi reasoned. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." "Shh. You're gonna wake Mady up!" "Like anybody can sleep knowing we're gonna die." "Shut up. You're lucky Annie and Jicela isn't here to beat you up." "Hey, they're in Zeus's cabin, right?" "Duh." "I forgot ok?!" I said, putting the last of my stuff in my duffel bag. "Call top bunk." Lexi stuck her tongue out at me. "Go to sleep." "Oh, yeah, real mature," I said, climbing to the top bunk. "'Night." "'Night." A monster charged at me. It changed in to many forms, from a Minotaur to a Fury, trying to find our weak spot, what we feared most. I closed my eyes and blindly slashed and jabbed, hoping to hurt it, whatever ''it was, but it was too fast. It came to attacked my side and left a nasty cut on my right. I screamed out in pain, feeling blood trickling down the wound, and I dared to look down. I could've just fainted, right then and there. I could literally see parts of my rib cage and the flesh surrounding it. It was agony. And I would say that it probably hurt more than going to the River Styx. Suddenly, the monster lunged at me, laughing his screechy laugh that sounded like somebody's nails on a chalkboard. "You will all die!"'' I woke up with a throbbing headache. Sleepily, I got out of bed and fell down straight to the floor with a loud crash. That woke Mady up. "Who, what?" "Ugh. Forgot I was on top bunk," I said, rubbing my head from the fall. Lexi was probably awake and saw what happened, because I saw her suppressing her smile, closing the book she was reading. "That was funny. Do it again." Too freaked out from my dream to care, I said, "Oh, whatever. What time is it anyways?" "8:40," Lexi answered, checking her watch. "We still got 20 minutes. Maybe we should get ready now." I yawned, stretched, and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. "I'm next after Grace!" Mady said, and plopped back down to her pillow. Lexi laughed and went back to her book murmuring, "Wished I had a camera when that happened." Chapter 4: Starting the Quest Lexi, Jicela, Mady, Annie, and I climbed on to the top of Half-Blood Hill, and was greeted by Bianca, Beckendorf, and Annabeth. "Hey," I sleepily said. "I fell out of my bunk this morning. I hope you're all happy." "Yes, yes we are," Annie said. "Why you little-" "Stop!" Mady shouted. "Morning, Mrs. Jackson." "Top of the morning to ya!" I said with a mocking salute. Annie elbowed me. "So where should we start? Bermuda Triangle?" Lexi asked. Annabeth looked impressed. "Yes." "Do we, like, get a boat? Can it be a cruise boat? 'Cause that'll be awesome!" I shouted. "We can have like swimming pools and buffets and room service 24/7." "Shut up, Grace. What happened to your angry mode yesterday?" Annie said. "Probably 'cause she hit her head this morning," Lexi said. "Maybe. Maybe not," I replied. Truthfully, I was just trying my best to forget about that stupid nightmare last night. "So.. do we start now or what?" Category:Cello freak Category:Legend of the Lost